A combination of computer generated paper reports and manually generated spreadsheet inventory queues were used in the past for the presentation of transaction details to credit card acquiring systems. A problem with this approach is that the labor intensive process of combining the reports and the spreadsheets is directly proportionate to the level of transaction volume. This is a constraint to future growth in terms of labor resources, facilities, and the amount of time required to manually compile and track the data. Another problem with this approach is that because of the numerous information sources (reports and spreadsheets) there is no single (centralized) source for work in progress suspense transaction processing.
What is needed is an on-line work in progress access and processing, tracking, and reporting of daily suspense transaction detail for acquiring bank clients. Suspense transaction detail includes detail about credit transactions between merchants and consumers and suppliers. An acquiring bank client is a bank that maintains a relationship with a merchant and receives all transactions from the merchant and settles on the merchant's behalf.